Am I Too Possessive?
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: Ingin selalu berada disinya! Ingin selalu berada didekatnya!—itulah sebagian besar dari sifat seorang Lee Sungmin pada sang namjachingu, Cho Kyuhyun. Apa Sungmin memang terlalu posesif? Haruskah ia sedikit merubah sifatnya itu? / The Sungmin's Side of "Who's More Possessive?" / KyuMin! / YAOI! / CLASSICAL PLOT! / DLDR! / Just RnR if u wanna :) /
1. Chapter 1B: Lee Sungmin's

**Title : "Am I Too Possessive?"**

**Genre : Romance, General, possible to Hurt/Comfort, et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : KYUMIN!**

**Length : 1/3**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, CLASSIC Story ,, OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, MORE Weird ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el m(_ _)m *deep bow***

…

©_ This fanfict is a second story from "__**Who's More Possessive?**__" with __**Sungmin's Side**__! But if u want, u don't have to read a previous fanfiction of this story, okay? _:3 *yaaaawn*

_Just en__**JoY**_~~~^^

…

.

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission ^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Apakah kau pernah mengalami suatu keadaan dimana kau memiliki seseorang yang begitu berarti bagimu? Seseorang yang sangat susah untuk tidak berada didekatnya barang sebentar saja? Meskipun ia sudah mengatakan berulang-kali mengenai kesibukannya, namun kau tetap memiliki alasan kuat agar bisa berada disampingnya. Bahkan ia sudah memintamu dengan baik bahwa ia menginginkan waktu privasi sebentar, tapi kau selalu punya cara tersendiri yang membuat dirinya lagi-lagi hanya mampu menuruti setiap perkataanmu. Apakah kau pernah mengalaminya?

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika pernah mengalaminya?

Susah dijelaskan?

Kurasa begitu, karena aku sedang mengalaminya. Dan orang yang kumaksud diatas adalah _namjachingu_-ku, **Cho Kyuhyun**.

.

"_Nado saranghae, Ming."_

.

Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas jawabannya atas pernyataan cintaku enam bulan yang silam. Lalu aku? Bukan main senangnya! Aku sudah lama menyukainya, dan mengetahui ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku tentu saja membuat kebahagiaanku menjadi tak terkira. Kukira ia adalah _namja_ normal yang menyukai _yeoja_, mengingat ia adalah seorang idola sekolah yang tidak ada hari tanpa dikelilingi oleh _yeoja-yeoja_ cantik dan seksi. Karena hal itu lah aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan isi hatiku, dengan kata lain ini akibat rasa cemburuku yang sudah setinggi gunung. Baik, aku memang berlebihan. Kembali pada permasalahanku…

Begitu terkenalnya seorang Kyuhyun disekolah membuat diriku menjadi ingin selalu berada disisinya, meskipun saat kami sedang berduaan ia jarang bersikap romantis padaku.. istilah kasarnya mungkin terlalu kaku, atau entahlah. Walaupun Kyuhyun terkesan cuek, tetapi ia _namja_ yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Aku pasti akan merasa sangat senang saat berada disampingnya, rasanya ingin selalu lengket padanya seperti adonan kue Mochi…y-_ya_ Henry-_ah_, itu cuma perumpamaan!

Ah, maaf.

Lalu…dimataku (mungkin dimata para penggemarnya juga?) Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah sosok yang diam namun menghanyutkan, sedikit jahil namun tak jarang ia perduli pada sekitarnya. Wajahnya tampan dengan struktur wajah yang sempurna, matanya hangat sekaligus tajam, alisnya lembut sekaligus tegas, hidungnya mancung, dan senyumnya…senyum _smirking_ andalannya mampu membuat para _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ berstatus uke menekuk lutut mereka. Tubuh Kyuhyun tinggi semampai, meskipun agak sedikit kurus namun hal itu tidak mengurangi pesona Cho Kyuhyun. Kapan dan dimana pun ia melangkah, seluruh perhatian akan tertuju padanya. Setelah itu…

Ah sekali lagi maaf, aku keterusan menceritakan ciri-cirinya. Jadi.. begitulah keadaanku.

Aku senang berada didekatnya, dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Tapi, setiap waktu berada disampingnya tetap tidak membuatku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ yang pandai menyembunyikan emosinya. Ia juga bukan orang yang pandai bicara, jadi terkadang aku bingung dengan keterdiamannya. Apakah ia benar menyukaiku, apakah benar ia mencintaiku, apakah ia senang aku berada didekatnya, apakah ia suka aku berada disinya…atau, sebaliknya..

Hahh, aku tidak pernah paham isi hatinya. Payah sekali diriku, padahal sudah hampir setengah tahun menjadi _namjachingu_-nya tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya menyusahkan Kyuhyun. Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku? Maksudku eng, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.. ahh, aku jadi pusing sendiri, semoga kalian paham dengan perkataanku yang bertele-tele ini..

Terus—

Drrt.. drrt..

Eh sebentar, ada panggilan masuk keponselku.

_**Kyunnie**_

Jangan aneh, memang banyak yang memanggil Kyuhyun seperti itu, dan benar…telepon ini dari Kyuhyun. Hanya dihubungi olehnya saja sudah membuat dadaku berdebar tidak menentu, apa saja yang ia lakukan padaku selalu bisa membuat jantungku berdegup. Mungkin sensasi ini yang sulit kuhilangkan darinya, ehm.. _molla_.

Fuhh..

Tenangkan dirimu, Lee Sungmin. Diamkan detak jantungmu dan jawab panggilan itu.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt…

Seorang _namja_ berperawakan manis itu menjulurkan tangannya pada ransel putih yang ia taruh dikursi, membuka resleting bagian depan dan mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna pink dari sana. Getaran pada ponselnya menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Ia membaca _id caller_ yang terpampang pada layar _touchscreen_ ponsel miliknya, dalam sekejap matanya membulat penuh rasa senang. Senyumnya melebar namun tangannya masih belum berkutik untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Ya hyung_, kenapa malah tersenyum aneh begitu? Jawab teleponmu, aku tahu itu pasti dari Kyuhyun." Seorang _namja_ berkulit seputih salju disamping Sungmin menyerngit heran, walaupun tidak terlalu kentara ekspresi bingung dari _namja_ ini.

"Hehehe…" Sungmin hanya tertawa autis -menghasilkan gelengan maklum dari teman sebangkunya- dan Sungmin pun menekan pelan lambang '_answer_' pada ponselnya.

Pik.

"Kyunnie~" Sungmin menekan lonjakan suaranya, kalau bisa ia ingin sekali memekik senang.. yah, tapi sebelum memikirkan konsekuensi dilempar buku setebal ensiklopedia dari _namja snow white_ disebelahnya.

"_Ming."_

Ah, **Ming** adalah panggilan khusus yang hanya Sungmin dapatkan dari Kyuhyun!

"_Ne_?"

"_Mianhae, hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang."_

Sungmin menyerngit, "W-_wae_?"

"_Aku ada tugas kelompok dari Han seonsaengnim, hari ini aku akan keperpustakaan kota sepulang sekolah dengan teman-temanku."_

Sungmin terdiam, giginya sedikit menggigit permukaan bawah bibirnya.

"_Ming? Gwaenchana? Tidak apa-apa kan?"_

"Eh, ah…" Sungmin agak terlonjak dan menyiapkan senyumannya, meskipun tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak mungkin dapat melihatnya. "_Gwaenchanayo_ Kyu, aku eng, aku akan pulang dengan Wookie saja hari ini."

Terdengar kekehan ringan dari _line_ seberang. _"Hem baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."_

"Eung!" kembali tanpa sadar Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"_Saranghae."_

"_Nado_, Kyunnie."

Pip—dan hubungan itu pun terputuskan.

Sungmin masih menempelkan ponsel merah mudanya pada telinga kanannya, keterdiaman Sungmin sedikit membuat _namja_ teman sebangkunya -Kim Kibum- menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Benar saja, dalam mata Kibum, ia bisa melihat Sungmin yang fokus pandangannya entah sedang melihat kearah mana. Alis Kibum pun naik sebelah dengan perlahan.

"Sungmin _hyung_, _waeyo_? Kenapa kau diam begitu?"

Sungmin menurunkan genggaman tangan pada ponselnya, menengok pada sumber suara bernada tanya itu. Ia sedikit lama memperhatikan Kibum, sampai akhirnya bola lampu seakan menyala dari atas kepalanya. Sungmin hampir saja lupa, bukankah Kibum itu adalah tetangga Kyuhyun? Kalau begitu akan semakin mudah menjalankannya.

Grep.

"Kibummie!" Sungmin mencengkeram pundak atas Kibum, menghantarkan lonjakan kaget dari siempunya pundak.

"M-_mwoya_?" Kibum mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku minta tolong padamu _ne_?" dengan _aegyo_ satu juta _watt_-nya, Sungmin melancarkan kedipan _puppy eyes_ pada Kibum.

Kibum yang paham apa makna kedipan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas. _Pasti ada hubungannya dengan setan magnae itu_, batinnya.

.

.

.

**_SKIP TIME_**

.

"_K-kenapa Sungmin bisa disana?"_

"Sudahlah, cepat kau kesini. Aku harus pergi dengan orangtua-ku."

Pip!—panggilan diputus secara sepihak.

Si pemutus panggilan bernama Kim Kibum itu, menolehkan kepalanya pada _namja_ imut yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya saat menelepon. Sedangkan _namja_ imut yang kini bertatap muka dengan Kibum membuat raut yang seolah berkata '**bagaimana, apa berhasil?**' sambil menangkupkan kepalan tangannya didada. Sedikit tidak tenang juga sebenarnya. Hey, barusan seorang Lee Sungmin baru saja berbohong. Yah meskipun yang mengatakannya adalah Kibum, tetap saja yang merencanakan hal ini adalah dirinya.

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku berani jamin, Kyuhyun pasti akan datang kesini."

"_Jeongmal_?" bola mata Sungmin berbinar penuh harap.

"Kau tahu sendiri sifat _namjachingu_-mu itu bagaimana kan, _hyung_?"

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya dengan perasaan senang, ia memang tidak bisa tidak merasa bahagia terhadap apapun menyangkut Cho Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian ia teringat sesuatu,

"Bum-bum."

Kibum terlonjak pelan. "Panggilan apa itu? Aneh sekali."

"Hehehe _mian_, maksudku Bummie…"

"Apa?" Kibum kembali menatap pada buku yang sempat terhenti ia baca saat menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Kapan Bummie akan pacaran dengan teman sekelas Kyunnie itu? Siapa namanya, Choi Siwon ya?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada agak menggoda.

"Hah?"

"Ayolah Kibummie~ kau pasti suka padanya kan? Makanya kau rela sekali setiap kumintai tolong untuk menemaniku kekelas Kyunnie. Setiap bertemu dengannya Bummie pasti tidak menatap wajahnya, benar kan?"

_**Blush!~**_

Sungmin dapat dengan jelas melihat rona merah dikedua pipi tembam Kibum. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuatnya semakin ingin meledek _namja_ berjuluk es berjalan ini. Setelah cukup lama Kibum terdiam, akhirnya sang _snow white_ dengan perlahan mengangguk pelan sambil sedikit mengulum bibirnya. Tampangnya saat ini kelihatan manis sekali dibalik sifat dingin Kim Kibum sehari-hari saat disekolah.

Senyuman diwajah Sungmin pun semakin merekah.

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

Brush~

Sesuai prediksi Kibum, Kyuhyun benar-benar mendatangi rumah keluarga KIM untuk membawa Sungmin yang -pura-pura- tertidur dikamar Kibum. Untunglah keluarga Kibum memang benar ingin pergi, tidak terlalu bisa disebut berbohong juga kan tindakan mereka berdua. Ah lalu, berterima-kasih lah pada Kibum, berkat perkataan si sulung KIM itu, Kyuhyun pada akhirnya membawa Sungmin kedalam rumah keluarga CHO.. dan merebahkan tubuh mungil berbalut seragam milik Sungmin dikasur empuk milik Kyuhyun.

**Deg!**

Sungmin dapat merasakan sentuhan pada pipinya, dan sentuhan itu pun berubah menjadi belaian lembut disana. Sungguh, jika sedang tidak berpura-pura tidur, Sungmin ingin sekali menggenggam tangan yang sedang menyusuri wajahnya. Sabar Sungmin, sabar…

"Pulas sekali tidurnya."

Sungmin dapat mendengar kekehan halus dari Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya sebuah getaran ponsel membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dari pipi Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit merasa kehilangan, meskipun tak terpungkiri juga bahwa ia merasa sedikit lega.

Cklek.

Blam!

Setelah bunyi debuman pelan pintu, kini tak terdengar lagi suara Kyuhyun disana.

Sepersekian detik setelah pintu coklat itu tertutup, _namja_ yang terbaring dikasur berbalut sprai biru laut itu mulai menggerakan kepalanya. Sedikit-demi-sedikit kedua kelopak tipis miliknya tertarik keatas, memperlihatkan _fox-like eyes_ milik _namja_ bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu.

"Kyunnie sudah keluar, syukurlah.."

**SUNGMIN POV**

Dengan perlahan aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, agak sulit menyesuaikan lampu kamar Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya aku sempat menutup mata. Begitu mataku terbuka sempurna, aku menengok pada sekeliling kamar.

"Kyunnie sudah keluar, syukurlah.."

Aku mendudukan tubuhku pada hamparan kasur empuk berlapis sprai biru laut ini, menyingkap selimut yang baru lima menit lalu dipasangkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ah, bahkan Kyuhyun juga membukakan sepatu serta kaus kakiku sebelum merebahkan tubuhku dikasur. Ia memang _namja_ yang perhatian, dan setiap perhatian yang kadang ia tunjukan padaku selalu berhasil membuatku ingin sekali menghambur kepelukannya. Mungkin memang benar-benar ini salah satu alasan yang membuatku tidak bisa jauh darinya.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada seluruh penjuru kamar. Meski aku sering mengunjungi kamar Kyuhyun, aku selalu merasa nyaman saat berada disini. Seluruhnya yang berada disini adalah barang-barang milik Kyuhyun, dan wangi khas yang menguar diseluruh penjuru kamar ini selalu bisa membuatku merasa seperti didekap erat olehnya.

"_Omo_~ pipiku jadi panas." Aku menangkupkan kedua pipiku yang entah kenapa terasa hangat, ahh membayangkan Kyuhyun selalu sukses membuatku mabuk sendiri. Tanganku mengusap bagian pipi yang tadi sempat disentuh Kyuhyun, masih terasa helusan telapak tangan _namja_ itu.

Fuuh..

Aku membuang napas pelan, menetralkan jantungku yang semakin menggila. Sepertinya aku terlalu ceroboh mengkhayalkan Kyuhyun setiap waktu, pantas saja aku lebih suka berada tepat disisinya.. karena membayangkannya saja bisa membuat kesehatan jantungku memburuk, lebih baik aku melihat langsung paras tampan nan mempesona itu ketimbang sekedar membayangkannya.

"…" aku terdiam.

Lalu? Sekarang apa?

"Sampai kapan aku harus pura-pura tidur?" aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku, "Ya sudahlah, aku tidur saja. Kalau memang aku tidur sungguhan, berarti aku tidak bohong banyak-banyak kan hari ini?" omonganku semakin ngelantur.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju saklar lampu yang terdapat disampung pintu, kurasa mematikan lampu terlebih dahulu boleh juga.

Clak.

Setelah lampu kamar Kyuhyun padam, aku pun kembali merebahkan diri pada kasur empuk milik siempunya kamar. Menarik selimut untuk kembali membungkus tubuhku, dan mulai memejamkan mata…

.

Tik tok. Tik tok. Tik tok.

Suara dentingan pada weker yang berada disamping kasur terdengar oleh gendang telingaku. Ugh..

Srak.

Kembali aku membuka kedua mataku dan mendudukan diri. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku benar-benar tidak ada perasaan mengantuk sedikit pun, kupaksa seperti apapun aku akan tetap terjaga. Padahal aku sudah menghitung domba untuk menimbulkan rasa kantuk. Kuno? Benar sekali.

"_Eottohkae_? Aku tidak mengantuk." Rengutku.

'_Ah, apa lebih baik aku mengubungi Kibummie?_'

Aku pun beranjak dari kasur dan menuju tas yang bertengger dengan tenang diatas meja belajar. Membuka resleting depan dan merogohnya, mencari _gadget_ merah muda dari dalam sana. Ketemu!

Pip pip pip.

Kutekan nama 'Kim Kibum' pada _phonebook_ dan langsung menekan icon '_call_'.

Tuuutt…

Pik.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Bummie~" panggilku langsung.

_"Sungmin hyung, waeyo?"_

"Aku dirumah Kyuhyun." Aku berjalan menuju ranjang dan mendudukan tubuhku pada tepiannya.

"_Aku juga tahu. Maksudku kenapa menghubungiku?"_

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"_Hyung, kau itu kan cuma perlu agar terlihat seperti berpura-pura tidur saja._"

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana, Bummie?"

"_Kau teruskan lagi saja tidur pura-puramu, akan lebih bagus kalau tertidur sungguhan."_

"Eeh, meneruskan tidur? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengantuk, Kim Kibum~"

"_Bagaimana lagi.. aku kan hanya bisa memberikan alasan pada Kyuhyun, hyung. Selebihnya, yah itu terserah padamu.._"

"_Ne_, maafkan aku, memang aku yang salah.. seharusnya aku tidak meminta hal konyol seperti itu."

Aku hanya mendengar helaan napas dari _line_ sebrang, aku menduga Kibum sedang menggelengkan kepalanya saat ini.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Aku benar-benar tidak mengantuk, apa aku harus memaksakan diri untuk pura-pura tertidur terus?"

"…_baiklah, kalau begitu hyung berhentilah berpura-pura tidur dan segera menemui Kyuhyun. Eotte?"_

"Jadi aku sudah boleh bangun kan?"

"_Iya, hyung."_

"_Ne, Bummie_~ _gomawo_ sudah membantuku membuat alasan untuk ini. _Annyeong_~"

"_Annyeong."_

Pip.

Begitu kontak kami tidak tersambung lagi, aku pun langsung menaruh ponsel miliku pada saku celana kainku. Segera saja aku malangkahkan kaki dengan riang, sesekali aku sedikit bernyanyi dari gumaman suaraku. Aku sungguh tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Cho _eommonim_, terlebih aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bermanja dengan _namjachingu_ tercintaku…Cho Kyuhyun.

Cklek.

**Deg!**

Sekejap aku langsung terlonjak saat pintu didepanku terbuka lebar. Diluar aku bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada disana, _namja_ yang paling kusukai…yang matanya.. matanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang lain dari biasanya. Sorotnya begitu nampak dingin. Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tanganku pada _handle_ pintu. Dadaku berdentum cepat, bukan karena perasaan senang ataupun antusias.. tapi takut.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu, Ming?" suara yang kudengar dari balik bibir tebal itu bernada rendah dengan intensitas pandangan yang tidak berubah.

"Eh?" aku sedikit mengerjapkan mata bulatku. Apa maksudnya?

Kulihat ia mulai menutup kedua matanya dan menghembuskan napas dengan pelan, "Aku sudah katakan padamu hari ini kalau aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok, bukan?"

Apa jangan-jangan…

Aku menundukan kepalaku, "N-_ne_…" dan membuat nada suaraku menjadi agak teredam.

"Lalu, tidak bisakah kau memberiku waktu bebas sedikit saja?!"

**DEG!**

Meski _namja_ didepanku tidak mengeluarkan suara keras, bentakan, ataupun berteriak padaku. Tapi tetap saja, nada suaranya terdengar begitu mengintimidasi dan…menyeramkan ditelingaku.

"…" aku tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, karena saat ini aku sedang setengah mati menahan hembusan tertahan yang hampir lolos dari mulutku.

Puk.

Dapat kurasakan tangkupan tangan yang membimbingku untuk mendongak pada kedua pipiku, dan iris _obsidian_ itu pun tampak jelas dikedua mataku yang mulai membaur dengan air. Kembali kutahan tangisanku dengan menggigit pelan bibir bawahku yang bergemeletuk.

"_Mianhae_."

Eh? Kenapa ia yang meminta maaf?

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku. "Kyu—"

"Sudah, lebih baik kau kebawah. _Eomma_ sudah menunggumu, ia ingin mengajakmu makan bersama disini Ming." Ia memotong perkataanku dan melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya pada pipiku. Sebelum aku kembali ingin mengeluarkan suara, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari sana tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Kutatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh dari sana.

Apa Kyuhyun…membenciku?

Dan satu sugesti itu membuatku harus menahan nyeri pada jantungku.

.

.

Aku mendudukan diriku dikasur Kyuhyun, rasanya sulit sekali untuk turun kelantai bawah dan menemui Cho _eommonim_. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun sedang sangat marah padaku, ia sangat marah pada kebohonganku. Menjadi _namjachingu_-nya selama enam bulan harusnya sudah membuatku paham kalau Cho Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang paling benci dibohongi. _Pabboya_ Lee Sungmin!

Cklek.

"Ming?"

**Hegh!**

Blam!

"Hiks."

Ah.. satu isakanku akhirnya lolos juga. Padahal aku sudah menahannya sejak tadi. Aku memang sulit untuk menyembunyikan tangisanku, entah sudah berapa kali aku menangis dihadapan Kyuhyun. Bahuku kembali bergetar, kuhapus lelehan beningku dengan pelan. Namun memang sialnya, air mataku malah semakin bertambah.

Grep.

Kembali kurasakan kungkungan lembut pada kedua pundakku. Kyuhyun terduduk dihadapanku, merendahkan tubuhnya dilantai dan mendongakan kepalanya.

"Ming.."

"_Mian_-hiks! _Mianhae_, Kyu…" aku mengusap mataku dengan kasar, lengan Kyuhyun pun terjulur untuk menghentikan usapan kasarku.

"Berhenti menggosok matamu seperti itu, Ming." Kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan tangkupan kedua tanganku menuju kedadanya, tatapan kami pun kembali bertemu.

"_Mianhae_.. hiks! _Mian_.. aku cuma ingin berada disisimu…" aku menatapnya sayu, sedangkan matanya memandangku dengan lembut. Teramat lembut.

"Hei, aku tidak marah padamu."

"Tetap saja aku sudah-hiks!…sudah berbohong pada Kyunnie.. aku jahat…hiks!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah, Ming _chagi_."

Kenapa ia bisa selembut ini, membuatku semakin susah untuk jauh darinya. _Lebih baik aku dimarahi habis-habisan olehmu, Kyunnie._

"Tap—"

"Aku tidak marah, Ming, hanya agak…tidak suka dengan kebiasaanmu."

_Mwo_? A-apa?

Aku membelalakan kedua mataku, tentu saja aku kaget.. ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. "Eh?"

"_Ne_, aku agak lelah Ming. Kebiasaanmu yang tidak bisa jauh dariku, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan itu."

Benar kan.. Kyuhyun memang membenciku…

"Kyun-kyunnie benci aku?" aku semakin mengepalkan kedua tanganku dalam tangkupan didadanya.

Kulihat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "_Ani_! Kau salah paham, _chagi_."

"L-lalu?"

Ia mulai menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, "Aku hanya ingin sedikit memiliki waktu bebas."

Aku masih belum mengerti.

"Berkumpul dengan temanku, sedikit hiburan seorang diri, dan mengerjakan suatu hal lain dengan tenang. Aku menyukaimu, menyukai kebersamaanku denganmu, hanya saja aku takut jika terlalu sering bersama nantinya akan tercipta perasaan bosan."

Jadi…Kyuhyun mulai bosan padaku?

"Kyunnie bosan…hiks!…padaku?"

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipiku yang mulai mengering lalu mengusapnya. "_Ani chagiya_, bukan begitu. Apa kau tidak akan merasa bosan jika terus-terusan berada disampingku hem?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan pada Kyu!" tentu saja aku menggeleng yakin.

"Haha.. aku juga tidak akan pernah bosan padamu, tapi tetap saja aku takut perasaan itu suatu saat akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"…" aku menundukan wajahku.

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Ming?" kembali kurasakan tarikan halus pada wajahku, mataku lagi-lagi menghadap padanya. Jujur saja…aku masih sedikit bimbang.. namun akhirnya aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

"_Ne, arraseo_."

Cup!

Dapat kurasakan bibir tebal nan lembut itu menangkap penuh kelopak bawah mataku.

"K-kyunnie, apa yang—"

"Mmhh.. menghapus air matamu, anggap saja begitu.. mmmhh…" ia terus melayangkan bibirnya pada kelopak mataku yang mulai basah lagi, namun bukan karena air mataku tapi karena lidah tak bertulang milik Kyuhyun perlahan mulai keluar dari gua hangatnya.

Ia menyesap seluruh air mataku dengan seduktif. Membuat bulu kuduk ditengkukku sedikit meremang. Baru pertama kali aku merasakan sensasi menggeleitik pada perutku, rasanya geli sekaligus nikmat.

"Kyuuhh…"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku yang mulai memerah. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu, napasku pun mulai sedikit memburu. Hawa disekitarku entah bagaimana menjadi agak… panas.

"Kau manis sekali, _chagi_."

"Kyaaa!"

Brush~

Tanpa aba-aba siapapun, Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuhku kekasur. Mataku kian membulat sempurna saat tiba-tiba ia menindih ringan diriku. Kyuhyun menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan miliknya. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya melakukan hal ini, selama setengah tahun menjadi _namjachingu_-ku Kyuhyun lebih banyak melakukan hal-hal kecil namun tetap mendebarkan.. pelukan serta ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan padaku pun biasanya sangat terkesan ringan dan hati-hati. Tapi kali ini tindakannya sedikit…

"K-kyu?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

Ia hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu—

"Mmmmmmpph—!"

…menubrukan bibirnya pada bibir ber_shape_-M milikku. Ahh.. masih terasa manis, bibir Kyuhyun masih tetap terasa seperti buah strawberry kesukaanku yang telah ranum. Sangat manis dan lembut. Eh? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengetuk dinding bibirku. Sesuatu yang lunak dan basah nampak menggeliat disekitar permukaan bibirku.

Apa? Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa selain,

"Nnnggggh~ hh Kyuuhh…"

.., membuka kedua belah bibirku dan membiarkan benda tak bertulang itu merengsek masuk kedalam rongga mulutku.

.

.

.

Ingin selalu berada disinya. Ingin selalu berada didekatnya.

Itulah diriku jika sudah menyangkut pada seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Aku paham kalau hal tersebut sangatlah terkesan egois, tapi sungguh, semua itu karena aku begitu mencintainya. Tidak mau lepas darinya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Dan pada akhirnya? Akan selalu diriku lah yang terjerat semakin dalam pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

Apa aku memang begitu posesif padanya?

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N ::**

Anehkah?

MEMANG!

Jujur, bagian Sungmin's Side ini bener-bener bukan bagian dari mimpiku. Mimpiku **FULL **with Kyuhyun's Side, tapi rasanya aku tetep pengen membuat bagian cerita yang diambil dari sisi Sungmin. Kalau misalnya malah jadi aneh, mohon dimaafkan ya~~

I'm just an amateur, really amateur -_-V #piss

Okelah, bagitu saja ocehan membosankan saya di **Author's Note** ini~~ :3

.

.

Jja, wanna **R-E-V-I-E-W**? ^O^/


	2. Chapter 2B: Lee Sungmin's Problem?

**Title : "Am I Too Possessive?"**

**Genre : Romance, General, (maybe) Hurt/Comfort, et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : KYUMIN! – slight SiBum, HaeHyuk and Kim Jungmo of TRAX…**

**Length : 2/3**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, Weird Story ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el m(_ _)m *deep bow***

…

©_ This story is from "__**Who's More Possessive?**__"_…_ with Sungmin's Side! But if u want, u don't have to read a previous fanfiction of this story, okay? _:3

_Just en__**JoY**_

…

_._

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission ^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _yeoja_ berumur hampir empat puluh tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya pada setiap anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu didepannya. Ia berniat membangunkan dua orang anaknya yang masih terlelap.. ah, sebenarnya ia hanya memiliki satu orang anak saja. Lalu kenapa ia berniat membangunkan dua orang anak? Karena anaknya yang lain bukanlah anak kandungnya, namun _yeoja_ ini sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Atau mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya, ia berharap seperti itu…

Tap tap tap.

Sandal rumah yang ia kenakan terdengar pelan pada lantai kayu tingkat kedua rumahnya, ia memasukan kedua tangannya pada kantung apron putih yang ia pakai dan melangkah sambil bersenandung ringan. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sedang merasa sangat bahagia. _Namja_ yang begitu ia idamkan menjadi menantunya saat ini sedang menginap dirumahnya, apalagi _namja_ tersebut tidur dikamar putranya. Eh, putra? Yah.. _yeoja_ tersebut memang sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan dengan persamaan gender, yang penting semua bahagia. _Simple_.

Cklek.

_Yeoja_ itu membuka pintu coklat dihadapannya, melongokan kepalanya dan melihat pada sekeliling kamar putranya. Pandangannya lalu terfokus pada balutan selimut biru laut yang membungkus kedua _namja_ yang ingin ia bangunkan. Kembali ia langkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya semakin mendekat pada kasur _king size_ disebelah meja nakas.

"_Omona_~ mereka berdua manis sekali.." gumamnya gemas sambil tersenyum lebar, "Masih pukul enam kurang, lebih baik kubiarkan mereka tertidur sebentar lagi." Ia pun melangkahkan dirinya pada tirai jendela dan membukanya dengan perlahan, sedikit takut suaranya bisa membangunkan kedua _namja_ yang sedang terlelap disana. Aneh sekali, padahal _yeoja_ itu sudah berniat membangunkan mereka, namun niatnya seketika sirna saat melihat wajah tampan dan imut yang sedang tertidur dikasur.

Srak. Srak.

Tirai putih itu pun terbuka, membuat sedikit sinar melesak masuk dan agak membuat kamar ini menjadi terang. _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah luar kamar, mungkin sekitar lima belas menit lagi ia akan membiarkan mereka tertidur.

Blam!

Pintu tertutup dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Enggh…" sepertinya seberkas cahaya mulai mengetuk wajahku, memaksaku untuk membuka mata dan terbangun dari alam mimpiku.

Setelah kedua mataku terbuka aku sedikit mengusapnya, mencoba menyesuaikan rangsangan cahaya pada pandanganku. Kuturunkan kembali lenganku dan kutolehkan kepalaku sedikit kearah _namjachingu_-ku. Melihat _namjaching_u-ku yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku yang sedang merengkuh tubuhku erat dari belakang, Cho Kyuhyun. Lengan _namja_ ini melingkar sempurna di sekitar pinggangku.

_Mimpiku semalam sangat indah._

Terang saja, karena saat ini aku sedang menginap dirumah Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya! Setelah insiden kecil namun berakhir besar kemarin, akhirnya aku malah tertidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Apakah kalian menyangka telah terjadi '**sesuatu**' diantara kami semalam? Sayang sekali, jawabannya adalah tidak.

Meskipun aku sedikit kaget saat Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya ehem, mencumbui diriku, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Sekedar lumatan panjang dan sedikit pemberian _kissmark_ kecil pada leherku yang terjadi, kami tidak sampai melakukan hubungan yang seperti '**itu**'.. namun tetap saja, dadaku masih berdegup kencang tak karuan kalau mengingat perlakuan Kyuhyun padaku semalam.

"Uuh.. pipiku semakin memanas~" membayangkan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan normal saja sudah membuat jantungku berdentum, apalagi membayangkan Kyuhyun yang semalaman…—"_Aish_, berhenti memikirkan itu Lee Sungmin~" kutepuk pipiku dengan pelan.

"Eunghh…"

Kuhentikan tepukanku dan kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Kelihatannya gerakanku sedikit mengganggunya. Dapat kurasakan balutan lengan mulai bergerak dipinggangku -sedikit membuatku kaget-, ternyata Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada tubuhku dan menidurkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap depan. Aku yang merasa dapat bergerak bebas mulai memutar tubuhku menjadi menghadapnya, dan aku pun mendudukan diriku pada kasur itu. Kini aku dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan sempurna.

"Saat tertidur pun wajah Kyunnie tampan sekali." ucapku sambil sedikit menoel pipi kanannya, wajahnya pasti akan terasa lembut merata(?) kalau saja tidak ada beberapa bekas jerawat disana. Dasar, padahal sudah sering kubilang untuk memakan sayur-sayuran!

"Ming.. engg…"

"—!" tubuhku langsung kaku begitu mendengar suara Kyuhyun saat matanya terpejam lelap. _Benarkah apa yang kudengar? Kyuhyun.. menggumamkan namaku saat tertidur?_ Batinku berbunga. Siapa yang tidak bahagia saat mendengar pacarmu menyebut namamu saat ia tertidur, bukankah itu berarti dalam tidur pun ia tetap memikirkanmu…

"Aku…ngg.. lelah…"

**Deg!**

…

_"…, aku agak lelah Ming…"_

…

Sekelebat perkataan Kyuhyun mengalun diingatanku. Ungkapan yang pertama kali Kyuhyun katakan padaku, dan aku tahu…itu bukanlah kebohongan.

…

"…_Kebiasaanmu yang tidak bisa jauh dariku, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan itu."_

…

Senyumanku luntur seketika saat mengingat lanjutan kalimat tersebut.

Kutundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam, sedikit meremas selimut yang berada disekitar perutku. Pikiranku, jujur, sedang berputar-putar tak menentu saat ini. Bercampur aduk tak karuan. Walaupun tak terpungkiri, kalau aku memang merasa senang bisa berada disamping Kyuhyun selama lebih dari dua belas jam.. hal yang tidak pernah terjadi selama ini. Kendati aku sering menghubunginya saat tidak bertemu secara langsung, tetap saja merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun secara nyata tetaplah yang terbaik. Aku selalu ingin disampingnya, tapi…

"Ming?"

"Eh?"

Aku terlonjak saat kurasakan gerakan mengusap pada puncak kepalaku. Rupanya aku sudah melamun sedari tadi, sampai tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun telah mendudukan tubuhnya dan mengelus rambutku dengan halus. Aku pun mendongakan kepalaku dan dapat kulihat tatapannya sedang memandangku dengan heran.

"Kyunnie, kau sudah bangun?"

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa kau melamun sampai tertunduk begitu, sampai tidak sadar aku sudah terbangun?"

"…" aku terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Kyuhyun, wajah tampan yang meski telah kulihat ratusan atau mungkin ribuan kali itu tetaplah membuatku merasa merindukannya saat tidak bertemu.

_Tapi Kyuhyun… kelihatannya tidak memiliki keinginan yang sama denganku._

"He-em.. _gwaenchana_ Kyunnie, aku tidak apa-apa kok~" aku menggelengkan kepalaku semangat dan tertawa lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelinciku padanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, membuat rona diwajahku kian bertambah.

Cup.

"Kau memang sangat menggemaskan, Ming." Katanya setelah mengecup keningku.

Aku tersenyum kecil setelah menerima kecupan manisnya. Memang beginilah Kyuhyun.. meskipun ia bukan _namja_ yang dapat bersikap romantis, tapi setiap perbuatan kecilnya padaku akan selalu mampu membuatku merasa begitu tersentuh. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apapun lagi mengenai alasanku yang tidak bisa jauh darinya, karena terlalu banyak hal yang sulit kujelaskan mengenai alasanku. Haah~ jika Kyuhyun merasa bahagia aku pasti akan sangat senang.

Dan kurasa.. aku tahu apa yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun lebih bahagia lagi… aku berani jamin untuk hal ini!

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak aku membuat keputusan.

Hari ketiga sekaligus hari kedua-ku yang sangat menyiksa!

Perasaan akibat sudah terlalu terbiasa berada didekat Kyuhyun, membuatku sangat kesulitan saat mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Bukan, maksudku bukan menghindari dalam arti yang buruk.. aku hanya, eng mungkin, mungkin hanya sedikit membuatnya tidak terlalu sering berada didekatku. Apakah masih bingung? Biar kujelaskan..

Dua hari yang lalu, saat aku menginap dirumah Kyuhyun, aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu bebas bagi Kyuhyun seperti yang ia katakan saat itu. Sejak kemarin aku sudah mulai perlahan dalam melakukannya! Sebenarnya aku sedikit menyelipkan kebohongan disana-sini, tapi ini semua demi kebaikan.. dan kurasa Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu.

Lalu, caraku '**agak menjauh**' darinya sederhana saja.. aku akan merubah kebiasaanku, kebiasaanku yang selalu menggelayuti Kyuhyun kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada. Aku juga tidak akan terlalu sering menghubunginya, tidak akan terus-terusan mengiriminya _e-mail_, tidak akan selalu memintanya untuk mengantarku pulang atau pergi ketempat lain, aku juga akan berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak langsung menuju kelasnya begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, termasuk…

.

"Kyuhyun _oppa_!"

Seorang _yeoja_ tampak berlari dari arah depan. _Yeoja_ berbalut seragam dengan rok yang berada dua puluh senti diatas lutut itu menghampiri kami berdua, aku dan Kyuhyun. Begitu sampai dihadapan kami, ia langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun.. membuat aku maupun Kyuhyun dibuat kaget dengan tingkah _yeoja_ yang sangat seenaknya ini.

"HyunA _ssi_, _waeyo_? Kenapa menarikku tiba-tiba?"

"_Oppa_, hari ini klub fotografi membutuhkan model seorang manusia, ketua ingin mengganti konsep pemandangan. Kyunnie _oppa_ jadi model kami ya?"

Nyut!

Rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat orang lain menyentuh _namjachingu_-mu seerat itu, dan terlebih dengan panggilan 'Kyunnie' yang _yeoja_ ini lontarkan untuk Kyuhyun.. aku tahu memang banyak yang memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nama itu, tapi kalau nadanya terkesan merayu bukankah rasanya agak…

"M-ming?"

Kulihat Kyuhyun menoleh padaku, lengannya masih direngkuh oleh _yeoja_ bernama HyunA itu. Kyuhyun menatapku dengan raut yang…sepertinya sangat heran akan diriku akhir-akhir ini. Padahal jika aku adalah seorang Lee Sungmin yang dulu, aku pasti akan mempraktekan _martial-arts_ milikku pada _yeoja_ ini dan dengan senang hati akan langsung menarik Kyuhyun menjauh darinya detik itu juga.

Tapi sekarang, yang ada hanyalah Lee Sungmin yang baru. Dan Lee Sungmin yang baru tidak akan bersifat terlalu posesif pada _namjachingu_ tercintanya…

Aku tersenyum -agak dipaksa- pada Kyuhyun. "Kau ikut saja dengannya Kyu, pasti akan sangat bagus sekali kalau kau yang menjadi model klub fotografi. Wajahmu yang tampan akan menghiasi setiap mading sekolah, benar kan?"

Kulihat kedua alis Kyuhyun menyerngit tajam. Ia pasti merasa bingung dengan alasanku saat ini, apalagi dengan sikapku sekarang.. ah, tepatnya sikapku sejak dua hari yang lalu. Semoga ia tidak menyadari, kalau panggilan 'Kyunnie' kini sudah mulai kuganti dengan panggilan 'Kyu'…

"M-ing.. apa maks—"

"_Kajja oppa_, seluruh anggota sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Sudah sana Kyu, kasihan mereka jika menunggumu terlalu lama." Aku mendorong punggung Kyuhyun untuk ikut pada _yeoja_ itu. Pandangan Kyuhyun masih mengarah padaku, namun dengan cepat aku membalikkan tubuh menjadi membelakanginya. Aku takut tidak akan kuat jika terus dilihat dengan pandangan penuh tanya dari Kyuhyun.

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku sampai lorong didepan sana, setelah mungkin sekitar belasan langkah kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap kebelakang. Sudah tidak ada. Mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari pandangan mataku.

"Uugh.. Kyunnie~" aku mulai merengek pelan sambil sedikit menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku merindukannya.. padahal baru kurang dari tiga menit ia 'dibawa' oleh _yeoja_ itu, tapi aku sudah merindukannya…

"Sungmin _hyung_?"

Ng?

Merasa ada yang memanggil, aku pun kembali menghadap depan. Melihar seseorang yang memanggilku barusan. Ah, bukankah itu,..

"Choi Siwon?"

"Aah.. panggil Siwon saja, _hyung_. _Mianhae_ aku seenaknya memanggilmu."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "_Gwaenchana_. _Wae_, Siwon-_ah_?"

Kulihat _namja_ ber_dimple-smile_ ini menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, tatapannya sedikit menatapku agak sungkan. Dengan sabar aku menantinya mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Hyung_…sekelas dengan Kim Kibum kan?"

"_Ne_," aku mengangguk, "Dia teman sebangkuku."

"Baguslah!"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Eung, itu _hyung_… aku eng, Kim Kibum, aku…"

Ah! Tampaknya aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini!

"Kau suka padanya kan?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengulum senyumnya, wajahnya agak memerah. Persis sekali dengan Bummie waktu itu~

"Kkk~" aku terkekeh pelan, "Kalau begitu aku punya kabar bagus untukmu!"

"Eh?"

Kalau aku bisa membantu percintaan sahabatku, tentu itu akan jadi hal yang bagus sekali kan? Lagipula.. dengan ini aku jadi punya kegiatan yang -aku harap- dapat membuatku sedikit mengalihkan pikiranku dari Kyuhyun. Yah, semoga saja…

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

Hari baru yang lain kini berjalan seperti biasa.

Maksudnya, seperti biasa dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang digandrungi oleh para _namja-uke_ maupun para _yeoja_ seantero sekolah. Ia tetap dikerubuti para pengagumnya seolah-olah ia adalah butiran gula diantara para semut. Perumpamaannya masih tetap aneh? Abaikan saja kalau begitu~ xD

Kembali dengan Kyuhyun…

Hari ini memang berjalan seperti biasanya, namun ada sedikit hal yang mengganjal pikiran.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak didampingi oleh Lee Sungmin.

_Namja_ yang seolah menjadi pelindung Kyuhyun dengan _martial-arts_ dari serbuan fans-nya, _namja_ yang akan siap menyemprot siapapun orang yang berniat merebut Kyuhyun darinya, _namja_ yang akan dengan senang hati menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari para _namja-yeoja_ yang mengerubunginya meskipun dengan resiko diserapahi oleh mereka, dan _namja_ yang selalu siap sedia berada disamping Kyuhyun selama berada disekolah kecuali dikelas tentunya. Yah, tapi anehnya saat ini _namja_ tersebut tidak berada ditempat itu. Entah kenapa…

_"Oppa!"_

_"Kyuhyunnie!"_

_"Kyunnie oppa!"_

Begitulah lonjakan teriakan penuh bahagia para penggemar Kyuhyun. Mungkin mereka merasa inilah saatnya mendekati Kyuhyun, saat sang '_bodyguard_ manis dan posesif' tidak berada disamping sang idola.

Uwoww… tapi sayangnya sang '_bodyguard_' yang dimaksud tidaklah benar-benar tidak berada disana. Meskipun ia berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat Kyuhyun, percayalah.. Sungmin tetap ada disana. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan raut yang sulit dijelaskan. Merengut namun sesekali tersenyum miris, lalu sesudahnya akan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tapi akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum sedih. Begitu susah mengikuti perubahan wajahnya.

'_Sabar Lee Sungmin, bersabarlah…_' kira-kira begitulah ia merapalkan kalimat dalam hatinya.

Hari berjalan seperti biasa, namun tidak untuk Kyuhyun… termasuk dengan Sungmin yang menambah kegiatannya selama beberapa hari ini. Tujuan _namja_ manis itu sangat jelas. Membantu Choi Siwon mendapatkan sahabatnya, lalu ditambah agar…

Puk.

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan mendarat pelan dipundaknya. Membuayrkan setiap lamunannya.

"Siwonnie! Kau mengagetkanku?" Sungmin mengusap dadanya saat tahu bahwa Siwon lah yang barusan menepuk pundak kanannya. Siwonnie? Yah… itu memang keputusan sepihak Sungmin untuk memanggil Siwon begitu, tapi toh Siwon juga menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Hehehe _mianhae_, Sungmin _hyung_." Siwon hanya tertawa kuda (#plak!) melihat sang _hyung_ mendenguskan napas, "_Hyung_, bagaimana mengenai rencanamu? Kau bilang hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menembak Kibum, kapan aku bisa melakukannya? Apa pagi ini?" serbu Siwon.

"_Ya_, jangan tergesa-gesa seperti itu. Santailah Siwonnie~ saat istirahat kedua aku akan meminta Kibummie menuju keatap sekolah gedung barat, nah, baru kau bisa menembaknya disana."

"Fuuh baiklah.. aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk itu."

"Iya aku tahu, kau tenang saja.. aku yakin Kibummie pasti akan menerimamu. Lalu, hadiahmu untuk Bummie sudah kau bungkus kan?"

Siwon mengangguk yakin. "Tenang saja, semua sudah _ready_! _Gomawo_ kau sudah membantuku, Sungmin hyung~"

"Lagi-lagi berterima-kasih, bukankah sudah kubilang aku senang kalau bisa membantu kalian bersatu!" Sungmin mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya kedepan dada, ia mengangguk yakin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tapi _hyung_, aku tetap saja masih belum paham.. kenapa kau melarangku untuk memberi-tahu Kyuhyun mengenai ini?" Siwon menaikan alis tebal kanannya.

"Soalnya," Sungmin sedikit tersenyum, "Kau kan tahu sendiri, Siwonnie, kalau mereka berdua itu bertetangga. Aku cuma mengantisipasi agar Kyunnie tidak keceplosan pada Kibummie nantinya."

"Ah iya juga, meski kelihatannya pendiam sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu jahil dan hobi membocorkan rahasia orang." Siwon menganggutkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Kau benar, Siwonnie! Hahaha~"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama sambil sesekali Sungmin menepuk pundak Siwon. Kedekatan SiMin _couple_ saat ini membuahkan pandangan iri para _Siwonest_ selaku penggemar dari seorang Choi Siwon, serta pandangan ingin-memiliki dari para _namja-seme_ pada wajah menggemaskan Lee Sungmin. Tentu saja semua mata yang berada dekat dengan SiMin pasti akan menoleh pada Sungmin dan Siwon, mereka mengobrol dengan raut ceria serta mengundang senyum -beberapa- dari mereka yang melihatnya.

Tak terkecuali dari _namja_ yang berdiri disana… tepat berjarak sepuluh meter dari mereka berdua. Dan tatapannya, kelihatannya tidak sama dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

**_SKIP TIME_**

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Meskipun Kibum saat ini tengah berdiri membelakangiku, aku tetap dapat melihat kedua pundak Kibum yang terlonjak. Ia terdiam saat mendengar _namja_ tampan didepannya mengucapkan sepatah kalimat penuh makna, _saranghae_… belum lagi dengan sebuah gelang manis yang kini melingkar ditangan kanannya.

"_Neo_.. _gwaenchana_, Kibum?" _namja_ tampan itu -Siwon- terlihat was-was menanti jawaban sang pujaan, meski ia tahu Kibum juga menyukainya tapi kurasa ia tetap merasa penasaran dengan jawaban Kibum. Tepat seperti dugaan kalian, aku lah yang memberitahu Siwon perihal Kibum yang juga menyukainya.

Setelah terdiam sebentar, Kibum pun mengangguk perlahan dan,..

"_Nado saranghae_.. Siwon…"

Jawaban pelan dari Kim Kibum itu membuahkan luapan rasa gembira dari seorang Choi Siwon. Bahkan tanpa merasa ragu lagi Siwon langsung menghambur kepelukan Kibum, dan…mencium bibir sang _snow white_ dengan brutal? Eng, baiklah.. kurasa aku tidak perlu melihat lanjutan adegan-demi-adegan dari pasangan SiBum saat ini.

Blam.

Kututup pelan pintu atap yang sedari tadi menjadi celahku untuk mengintip momen '**Penembakan Choi Siwon pada Kim Kibum**' barusan. Aku merasa sangat lega.. paling tidak, satu tugas untuk membuat sahabaku merasa bahagia terlaksana sudah. Hahh… kuhembuskan napasku dengan perasaan senang, aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku dengan ringan disepanjang tangga.

Aku merindukan Kyunnie…

Kalau menemuinya sekarang tidak apa-apa kan? Aku benar-benar tidak berada disampingnya untuk hari ini. Pagi tadi sebenarnya Kyuhyun menghubungiku, tentu saja aku senang bukan main! Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengantarku kesekolah hari ini, tapi aku memaksakan diri untuk menolaknya. Aku bahkan sudah lumayan jarang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.. karena jelas beberapa hari ini aku sedang membantu Siwon menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuknya menyatakan cinta pada Kibum, sekaligus mencoba kembali menekan kebiasaanku..

Awalnya memang agak berhasil, tapi akhirnya…tetap saja aku pasti akan tergoda untuk pergi menemuinya. Dan menemui Kyuhyun hanya sebentar saja tidak akan cukup untukku.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku ingin bermanja-manja dengan Kyunnie!" aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan mengangguk yakin, "Lagipula.. mungkin Kyunnie sedang merindukanku, hihihi~" aku terkekeh pelan sambil melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas Kyuhyun.

.

.

Ah, itu Kyunnie!

Benar, _namja_ tinggi yang sedang membelakangiku itu…aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalnya.

"Kyun—" baru aku ingin memanggilnya, tapi kalimatku langsung terpotong… saat menyadari kalau seorang _yeoja_ cantik terlihat mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Kyuhyun pun sesekali akan terlihat tersenyum pada _yeoja_ itu…

Aku menundukan wajahku. _Bodoh sekali, bukankah sekarang Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan waktu bebasnya, mana mungkin ia merindukan namja posesif sepertiku. Pabboya Lee Sungmin!_ Batinku miris. Aku pun berniat membalikan tubuhku. Aku takut, sangat takut kalau nanti aku tidak dapat menahannya dan berlari memeluk Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya, seluruh usahaku malah akan sia-sia belaka.

Tanpa mengetahui kalau ada seorang _namja _yang berada dibelakangku, aku pun memutar seluruh tubuhku dan,

Bug.

—tak ayal tubrukan ringan tak dapat dihindari.

"_Appo_~" aku mengelus pundakku setelah sebelumnya menyentak pada tubuh seseorang itu, yang kuyakini adalah _namja_.

"Ah, _mianhae_ Sungmin."

Eh? Kelihatannya aku kenal dengan suara _namja_ ini. Aku langsung mendongak untuk menghadap wajahnya. Kim Jungmo!

"Jungmo-_ah_." ucapku pelan.

"Pundakmu tidak apa-apa? _Mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja." Jungmo mengusap kedua pundakku dengan halus.

Aku hanya menggeleng cepat, "_Gwaenchana_.." dan mencoba tersenyum lebar padanya.

Puk.

"Sekali lagi, _mianhae ne_?" Jungmo menepuk pipi kananku dengan lembut.

Uugh.. sifatnya tidak pernah berubah sejak _Junior High School_. Ah iya, aku dan Jungmo adalah teman sejak SMP. Aku bertemu dengannya saat kami berdua sama-sama mengikuti ekskul _band_, aku pada gitar dan Jungmo pada bass. Seperti kataku, sifat sayangnya padaku yang seperti seorang kakak pada adik tidak pernah berubah. Karena terlalu menempeli Kyuhyun aku jadi jarang berbincang lagi dengannya.. mungkin sedikit mengobrol dengan Jungmo akan mengurangi rasa sedihku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jungmo~" aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang begitu mengkhawatirkanku, kocak sekali tampangnya, "_Ne_ Jungmo-_ah_, mau ke kantin bersamaku?"

Ia tampak menyerngit. "Tumben kau tidak dengan _namjachingu_-mu? Biasanya kan kau tidak pernah lepas darinya." Senyumnya agak mengejek.

"Tck," aku mendecak pelan, "Kau mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!"

Greb.

Jungmo melingkarkan tangannya pada pundakku dan terkekeh. "Hey, begitu saja marah.. dasar kekanakan. Baiklah, aku mau. Tapi kau harus membayar setiap pesananku, bagaimana?"

**Deg!**

Entahlah… tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang melihat kearahku. Buru-buru aku menghilangkan rasa itu. Tengkukku agak merinding.

"_Ya_, kau berniat mengejekku macam-macam sekaligus merampokku hah?" aku menjitak kepalanya, namun ia kembali hanya tertawa kencang melihat tampangku saat ini. Apa aku terlihat sangat lucu? Dasar aneh..

Aku dan Jungmo pun melangkahkan kaki kami menuju kearah kantin.

.

.

_**Kantin**_

Saat ini aku sedang menyuapkan sesendok ramyun kemulutku…yah, tadinya begitu kalau saja _namja_ bermarga KIM ini tidak berteriak disampingku..

"Kau sedang sedikit menghindarinya, _waeyo_? Kenapa begitu, Min?"

Kembali aku menghentikan acara makanku akibat suaranya yang-sangat-tidak-elit-itu. Benar sekali, aku memang menceritakan semua masalahku padanya.. termasuk tentang kegiatan '**berhenti menjadi posesif**' yang sedang kulakukan. Tapi, haruskah aku memberitahu alasanku lagi?

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya, Kim Jungmo?" aku menoleh padanya dengan alis bertaut. Dia ini memang tuli atau apa sih..

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau memang sudah menjelaskannya. Kau merasa terlalu posesif pada _namjachingu_-mu, makanya kau berniat memberinya kebebasan. Begitu kan?" dengan seenaknya Jungmo malah menaruh kembali lengannya dipinggangku, benar-benar menggangguku saat makan saja. Ck, ck, ck…

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturannya dan kembali memakan makananku.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka dengan alasanmu itu Min. Lalu, bagaimana? Apa kau merasa sifatmu sedikit berubah?"

"…" aku menghentikan acara makanku dan agak menundukan kepala, "Tidak juga. Sebenarnya…aku merasa sangat merindukan Kyunnie, Jungmo-_ah_.. tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya kembali merasa jengah karena terus-terusan ku monopoli~"

Setelah kudengar Jungmo menghela napasnya ia pun menepuk pipiku, membuatku menjadi menghadapnya.

"Hey, aku bukannya bilang kalau kebiasaanmu itu adalah hal yang baik Sungmin… tapi aku rasa, kau seharusnya tetap menjadi dirimu apa-adanya."

Aku sedikit tertegun, namun kembali aku menundukan wajahku, "Aku hanya…hanya tidak mau Kyunnie semakin lelah berada disisiku~"

Puk.

"Baiklah, ambil keputusan yang kau anggap baik. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai _dongsaeng_-ku sendiri, dan sebagai _hyung_ aku akan mendukung setiap keputusan yang sudah diambil oleh adikku. Kau mengerti?" Jungmo mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Hem.. _arraseo_." Aku mendongak padanya, "_Gomawo_, Jungmo-_ah_~" aku pun langsung memperlihatkan senyuman terbaikku. Ah… senangnya memiliki sosok kakak seperti Kim Jungmo..

Perkataan Jungmo sangat benar. Seharusnya aku percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan saat ini, baik-buruknya aku harus menanggungnya sendiri. Meski harus menahan rindu yang sangat pada sosok tampan nan gagah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, aku harus tetap menjalankan keputusanku untuk memberikan Kyuhyun sedikit waktu bebas. Memberikan waktu untuk dirinya agar tidak tercipta rasa bosan yang ia takutkan.

Tapi jujur… aku masih sedikit bimbang.

Apakah hal yang kuambil ini adalah hal yang benar?

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu.

Lee Sungmin tampak membereskan peralatan dimejanya dalam diam, sepertinya banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya sejak mengobrol dengan Jungmo saat istirahat kedua tadi. Bahkan Kim Kibum dibuat heran sendiri dengan diamnya Sungmin. _Namja_ yang biasanya banyak berbicara mendadak jadi lesu seperti ini, tentu Kibum akan merasa heran. Padahal Kibum juga sudah beberapa kali menegurnya, namun hanya jawaban dengan kalimat-kalimat singkat yang Sungmin keluarkan.

"Sung—" kembali Kibum mencoba untuk mengajak Sungmin berbicara, namun…

BRAK!

…kalimatnya terhenti saat pintu kelas terbanting dengan kencang.

Sungmin dan Kibum, serta seluruh murid dikelas itu, tentu saja tak luput dari rasa kaget. Walau rasa kaget Kibum dan yang lain tidak lah sebesar rasa kaget Sungmin.

TAP TAP TAP.

"Kyuhyun?" Kibum bersuara saat dilihatnya seorang _namja_ yang menjadi pelaku bantingan pintu didepannya, berjalan dengan cepat kearah bangku mereka berdua didua barisan belakang.

"…" sedangkan Sungmin masih terdiam ditempatnya. Wajahnya menampakan kekagetan yang sangat, mulutnya nyaris membentuk huruf 'O' sempurna, dan matanya membulat penuh. Entah ia kaget mendengar bantingan pintu atau kaget melihat sang pelaku bantingan tersebut…

GREB!

"Huwaaaaaaaa, Kyu!"

Sungmin dibuat terlonjak seketika, karena dengan entengnya Kyuhyun membopong tubuh mungil Sungmin dipundaknya. Coba bayangkan saat kuli panggul mengangkat sekarung beras, kira-kira begitulah cara Kyuhyun membopong Sungmin saat ini.

"Ky-kyu…"

Setelah menaruh tas Sungmin pada pundak satunya, Kyuhyun pun langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas tanpa banyak bicara. Masih dengan Sungmin digendongannya pastinya.

TAP TAP TAP.

"Huwaaaa~ tu-turunkan aku, K-kyu~… turunkan aku~"

Sama sekali tak Kyuhyun hiraukan ocehan Sungmin sedari tadi, ia pun juga mengabaikan setiap tatapan murid yang memandang aksinya sejak awal. Kyuhyun terlihat, eng bagaimana ya.. kelihatannya ia seperti…

"Dia kesetanan ya?" Kibum menyerngitkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja,_ chagi_.. lagipula, mana ada setan yang kesetanan hem?" Sesosok _namja_ tampan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kanan Kibum, _namja_ itu terkekeh pelan.

"Siwonnie! Donghae _hyung_ dan Hyukkie _hyung_? Sejak kapan kalian disini?" Kibum terlonjak saat dirasanya sang _namjachingu_ kini telah berdiri tepat disampingnya bersamaan dengan kedatangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Pasangan HaeHyuk yang berdiri disisi kanan Kibum terlihat menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau terlalu fokus pada kejadian tadi, makanya kau tidak melihat kami saat berjalan dibelakang Kyuhyun, Bummie~"

"A-ah, _mianhae_ Siwonnie~ _hyungdeul_~" Kibum balik menggenggam tangan Siwon dan membuat raut menyesal pada HaeHyuk _couple_.

Kalau bukan karena penasaran pada sikap Kyuhyun, ingin sekali Eunhyuk mencubit pipi tembam Kibum didepannya. "Lalu Kyuhyun, kenapa dengannya Won?" Eunhyuk menyerngit, sedangkan Donghae disampingnya malah sedikit menyeringai.

"Hmm, mungkin…" Siwon membuat _gesture_ berpikir.

"_Ne_?" Eunhyuk dan Kibum menatapnya penasaran.

"Mungkin kalian bisa menganggapnya sebagai '**proses menuju posesif**'…" Jawaban Siwon diangguki pelan oleh Donghae.

"Hah?"

Dan Eunhyuk serta Kibum, hanya bisa dibuat melongo dengan jawaban dari _namja_ menawan itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N ::**

Kalo aneh tolong bilangin saya segera yaaaaaa~~~~~

Suwerr! Menurutku, kayaknya semakin absurd aja nih cerita… udah kebanyakan word, ceritanya semakin ngawur aja lagi -_-"a

Sudahlah… aku gak mau banyak komentar di **Author's Note**, kalo ngerasa kurang sreg sama jalan ceritanya kasih tahu aku aja~ m(_ _)m *bowing*

.

Chapter selanjutnya…mungkin bakal naik rating.

Atau tidak? Entahlah -_-

.

.

Jja, wanna **R-E-V-I-E-W** again? ^O^/


	3. Chapter 3B: Lee Sungmin's Problem? KYU!

**Title : "Am I Too Possessive?"**

**Genre : Romance, General, (maybe) Hurt/Comfort, et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : T+…?**

**Casts : KYUMIN! – slight Kim Jungmo of TRAX (this chapt.)**

**Length : 3/3 (Last Chap!)**

**Disclaimer : All cast(s) MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan KyuMin saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, Weird Story ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el m(_ _)m *deep bow*

…

[Mianhae, tidak ada pergantian/penambahan rating ternyata ^_^;]

©_ This story is from "__**Who's More Possessive?**__"_…_ with Sungmin's Side! But if u want, u don't have to read a previous fanfiction of this story, okay? _:3

_Just en__**JoY**_

…

**.**

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission ^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV**

_Tu-tunggu, ada apa ini?_

_Kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang kekelasku seperti ini?_

_Dan dia…menggendongku. Eh, kuralat—_

_DIA MENGANGKUTKU!_

.

.

"Kyu, tu-turunkan aku~" aku masih berusaha memberontak didalam rengkuhan tangannya. Sedikit-banyak aku heran sendiri, darimana dia punya kekuatan besar hingga mampu mengangkutku? Tch, sepertinya itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk kupertanyakan.

"…"

Dan entah sudah berapa menit aku berontak, tapi daritadi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membuka suaranya. Aku sudah menggerakan tubuhku, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.. tapi dia sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan tindakanku.

"Kyu… t-turunkan _ne_~?" ucapku sedikit manja. Sudah lama juga aku tidak mengeluarkan nada seperti ini.

Tap.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Seketika aku dirundung kelegaan, mungkinkah ia akan menurunkanku saat ini?

Namun tak ada satupun kata yang kudengar darinya.

Kutolehkan kepalaku semampuku. "Kyu?"

Ah, Jungmo! Jungmo saat ini berdiri dihadapan kami, eng dihadapan Kyuhyun maksudku mengingat diriku masih berada dipundaknya.

"Min?" Jungmo berucap sambil menoleh padaku. _Syukurlah~_

"Jungmo-_ah_…" mataku kubuat sememelas mungkin, "…bantu aku." Tentu Jungmo paham maksud kata 'bantu' yang kukatakan. Jelas-jelas aku sudah mencurahkan semua permasalahku pada Jungmo mengenai '**keinginan berhenti posesif'** pada Kyuhyun, aku rasa sebaris kata itu sudah mudah untuk dipahaminya.

Kulihat dari sudut mataku Jungmo diam tak bergeming. Ia menatapku, tapi hanya sejenak. Aku tahu saat ini siapa yang menjadi fokusnya.

Tap tap tap.

Jungmo berjalan kearah kami berdua. Terus berjalan sampai tubuhnya kini berjarak satu meter dibelakang Kyuhyun, secara otomatis aku dapat melihat punggung Jungmo dengan tas selempangnya. Rautku berubah bingung, alisku bertaut hampir menyatu.

"Jung—"

"_Mianhae_ Min."

_Eh?_

"Aku sudah cukup kapok menerima satu pukulan dari seorang _namja_ terkenal, dan kurasa.. aku tidak berniat untuk yang kedua kalinya." Jungmo memulai satu langkah menuju kedepan, masih tanpa menoleh kebelakang –kearahku. "Jika kau ingin bercerita hal lain lagi, ceritakanlah padaku kapan-kapan. Tapi kuharap, kali selanjutnya itu kita benar-benar hanya berdua saja tanpa seorang 'pengawas'. Hati-hatilah." Ucapnya diselingi kekehan kecil.

Wajahku masih _blank_ saat melihat punggungnya yang menjauh.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku pelan.

TAP TAP TAP.

"Huwaaaaa~ Kyu!" aku terlonjak seketika saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya. Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun ia langsung melangkah dengan kasar, membuat diriku seketika mengeratkan genggaman pada seragam bagian belakang Kyuhyun.

Merasa lelah meminta dan memberontak, akhirnya akupun hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Pikiranku sudah tidak _mood_ lagi untuk berontak. Kurasa tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan membawaku ketempat yang aneh-aneh, jadi kuputuskan untuk diam dikungkungannya dan membiarkan ia membawaku entah kemana. Pikiran tidak _mood_-ku kini berganti menjadi perasaan heran, ingatanku melayang ke kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja terjadi didepan mataku. Tadi Kyuhyun, lalu Jungmo…

_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?_

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

Apa dia tidak salah lihat. Ini…didepannya ini…bukankah didepannya saat ini adalah pintu kamar apartement keluarganya? Kenapa Kyuhyun mengajaknya kesini?

Ah, sekedar informasi.. saat ini Kyuhyun tidak lagi memanggul Sungmin dipundak, ia sudah menurunkan Sungmin saat ingin naik kedalam mobil. Begitu sampai didepan gedung apartement, Kyuhyun langsung menarik lengan Sungmin dan menyeretnya hingga kekamar apartement keluarganya sendiri. Jujur, Sungmin belum menyadari dimana Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya dan menyeretnya keluar… ia baru merasa _ngeh_ saat menatap pintu ruangan disampingnya. Kamar apartement 1307, milik keluarganya.

Srak.

Klik!

_Eh? Apa? K-k-kok kunci apartement-nya bisa ada di Kyuhyun?_ Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin memang tidak menyadari saat Kyuhyun merogoh kotak pos bawah. Kelihatannya banyak hal yang terlalu mengejutkannya seharian ini, entah sudah berapa kali ia merasa terkaget sendiri dan mengalami _miss moment_ dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

Klek.

Kyuhyun membuka kenop pintu didepannya dan kembali menarik lengan Sungmin untuk masuk. Setelah memindahkan kunci dari lubang luar kelubang kunci dalam, ia pun segera memutar kunci tersebut disana.

Klik!—tanda bahwa pintu apartement kini terkunci dengan sempurna.

Sungmin masih terbengong-bengong pada apa-apa yang sudah terjadi seharian ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang menyeretnya kedalam pun ia diamkan. Sungguh, sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang menggantungi Sungmin. Terlebih seputar keluarganya yang sama sekali tidak Sungmin temui didalam apartement-nya! _Mereka kemana?!_ Batin Sungmin kembali. Kali ini disertai dengan celingukan kepalanya, menilik kalau-kalau ada seseorang selain mereka berdua didalam sini.

Tidak ada! Sungmin tidak menemukan satu pun anggota keluarganya dikamar apartement tersebut.

_BLANK_!

Pikiran Sungmin kosong sampai…

Brush.

…punggungnya menubruk lembut sebuah seprai kasur, tepatnya seprai merah muda bermotif awan dan beruang. Sungmin jelas tahu siapa pemilik _bed_ ber_cover_ itu.

"Kyu?" Sungmin mendongak. Matanya kini terfokus pada seorang _namja_ jangkung yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

Kyuhyun memandangnya intens. Ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun, hanya berdiri disana sambil menatap Sungmin yang berada dikasur. Entah benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa atau belum melakukan apa-apa. Kyuhyun tahu pasti, ada yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu dengan _namjachingu_ imutnya ini, kendati banyak hal yang ingin ia perbuat pada sang _namja_ manis. Tapi toh masih ada dua hari, kenapa harus terburu-buru? Pikiran tersebut membuat sudut bibir Kyuhyun naik sedikit. Namun senyum miring itu tidak kelihatan, apalagi dari sudut mata Sungmin.

"Kyu?" panggilnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Hentikan."

Sungmin menyerngit. Satu-satunya suara yang Kyuhyun keluarkan setelah seharian diam, justru membuat Sungmin tambah bingung.

"A-apanya yang 'hentikan'?" mata Sungmin kembali mengerjap.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak. Setelah menjatuhkan kedua tas milik mereka, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah sisi samping kanan _bed_ milik Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun melangkah, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menurunkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Ini benar-benar memusingkan, dan Sungmin butuh jawaban.

Tap.

"Hentikan melakukan semua itu Ming." Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia menurunkan pandangannya kearah bawah, tepat menatap _foxy_ indah milik Sungmin-nya.

"Maksudmu apa Kyu? Aku tidak mengerti." Sungmin berkata jujur. Sungmin sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun-nya itu.

"Berhentilah menahan perasaanmu padaku."

"Apa?" hanya itu respon Sungmin.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau mampu berdiri sendiri tanpa kehadiranku. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tidak perduli jika ada yang menggodaku dihadapanmu. Berhentilah berdiam diri saat kau melihatku tanpa pengawasanmu sama sekali. Berhentilah bertingkah seperti kau baik-baik saja begitu ada orang yang ingin mengambilku darimu. Berhentilah menganggap dirimu tidak apa-apa, padahal sesungguhnya kau sedang tidak merasa seperti itu. Kau sudah paham maksudku?"

**Deg.**

"K-kyu?" kerjapan mata Sungmin melambat. Kalimat-kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan barusan begitu menambus kedua lubang telinganya. _Dari mana Kyuhyun tahu mengenai rencanaku?_ Kira-kira begitulah arti raut wajahnya saat ini.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Kau tidak perlu tahu aku tahu dari mana, intinya… berhentilah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, Ming."

**Deg!**

_Tidak berguna?_

_Tidak berguna?_

_Apa yang ia lakukan tidak berguna?_

Sungmin terdiam. Mulutnya mengatup dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah pada _obsidian_ tajam didepannya. _Obsidian_ tajam itu menatap tepat kebola mata _foxy_-nya, atau mungkin tepat kedasar hatinya. Tapi…

"Tidak…berguna…?" rapal Sungmin pelan.

"_Ne_." Mata itu berubah dingin,

**DEG!**

"Semua yang kau lakukan itu benar-benar tidak berguna." mta dingin itu persis dengan nada suaranya.

_Cukup!_

Sungmin tidak tahan lagi!

"LALU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN, CHO KYUHYUN?! KAU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN SIFATKU YANG TERLALU BERGANTUNG PADAMU, KAU MEMINTAKU UNTUK MERUBAH SIFATKU ITU KAN?! LALU APA?! SETELAH AKU BERUSAHA SETENGAH MATI MERUBAH HAL YANG KAU BENCI, YANG KAU KATAKAN ADALAH '_TIDAK BERGUNA_'?! KAU MENGANGGAP USAHAKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERGUNA, BEGITU CHO KYUHYUN?!"

Sungmin kalap. Ia berteriak dengan seluruh kekuatan suaranya. Matanya menatap nyalang, napasnya memburu, teriakannya terdengar hampir keseluruh ruangan dan mungkin sampai keluar kamar apartement. Meski begitu Sungmin tidak perduli, amarahnya memuncak begitu saja. Tidak, bukan hanya amarah… tapi juga kecewa. Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras merubah sifat posesif-nya hanya untuk Kyuhyun, menahan segala perasaannya hanya agar Kyuhyun tidak jengah dengannya, menahan segala asa hanya agar Kyuhyun mau mempertahankan dirinya, dan yang dikatakan Kyuhyun? Tidak berguna? Begitu saja? Begitu saja usaha kerasnya dinilai,.. hanya dengan kata 'tidak berguna'?

Sungguh, Sungmin sangat mengharapkan mendapat respon yang lebih bagus dari ini. Paling tidak ucapan **"kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" **dari Kyuhyun, akan terdengar lebih menyenangkan hatinya. _Tapi apa ini?!_

Tes.

Tes.

"Hiks… aku harus begaimana, Kyunnie…? Hiks! Hiks! Aku tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa…?" air mata Sungmin turun satu persatu dari kedua matanya. Hidungnya dan wajahnya dengan cepat berubah memerah.

Tes.

"Kyunnie, hiks… aku—"

"Karena apa yang kau lakukan justru membalikan keadaan, Lee Sungmin."

"Eh?"

"Karena apa yang kau lakukan justru membuatku tidak ingin menjauh darimu barang sedetik pun."

Brush!

"—emmph!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya kekasur dan menindih ringan tubuh Sungmin. Bibir tebalnya pun tanpa berlama-lama langsung menubruk bibir berbentuk M nan tipis milik Sungmin. Mengecupnya ringan, namun tetap membuat Sungmin terpengarah. Mata bulat Sungmin membesar, air matanya masih menggenang dibawah kelopak sana. Perlahan namun pasti, air mata itu kembali jatuh. Bukan, bukan karena perasaan amarah ataupun kecewanya barusan.. tapi rindu. Ia merindukan bibir tebal namun lembut ini. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakannya? Apakah seabad? Haha, berlebihan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan sentuhan bibirnya. Ia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Sungmin. Ia begitu merindukan bibir pasangannya, bahkan deru napas didepannya pun ia hirup dalam-dalam. Aneh memang, tapi percayalah, apapun yang ada didalam diri Lee Sungmin sepenuhnya sudah sangat ia rindukan.

"Kyunnie… hiks! Hiks Kyunnie, hiks, hiks…" Sungmin serta merta mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ia tidak perduli apapun lagi, jika Kyuhyun marahpun ia tidak perduli. Ia sungguh merindukan Kyuhyun! Sangat, sangat merindukannya!

Greb.

Kedua lengan Kyuhyun bekerja dengan baik, kedua lengan itu mengikuti perintah otak Kyuhyun dengan tepat. Ia membalas pelukan Sungmin yang begitu erat, lengannya melingkar ditubuh bagian atas Sungmin. Salah satu lengan Kyuhyun menangkup kepala Sungmin, jemarinya merengsek masuk dalam rambut coklat halus Sungmin. Mempererat pelukan, namun terasa lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ming."

**Deg.**

"Sangat merindukanmu."

**Deg deg.**

Kalimat Kyuhyun mengalun bebas ditelinganya, mengalun hingga mencapai dasar hati. Perasaan Kyuhyun sama dengannya. Sungmin tidak menampik, tubuhnya saat ini terasa begitu ringan. Jika memang mau berlebihan, Sungmin merasa tubuhnya mungkin dapat terbang bebas saking ringannya kalau saja sedang tidak ditahan oleh pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hiks, jong-_jeongmal_…?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi terbenam didada Kyuhyun. Air matanya sudah tidak turun lagi, tapi isakannya masih tertahan dimulutnya. Hidung dan wajahnya bahkan masih memerah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Sudah berapa hari ia tidak melihat wajah manis ini dari dekat? Seminggu? Atau sebulan? Entahlah.

"Kyu~ jangan tertawa…" rengeknya pelan,

"…" tawa itu terhenti tiba-tiba.

Ah, Kyuhyun lupa menuntaskan satu hal kecil terlebih dulu.

"Kyu~ jawab pertanyaanku, Kyu benar merindukan aku?"

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"Kyu~"

"…" masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kyu~—"

"Kyunnie."

"Heh?"

"Panggil aku Kyunnie, aku tidak terima panggilan apapun selain itu darimu. Kalau tidak dipanggil begitu, maka aku tidak akan pernah mau menyahuti apapun perkatannmu Ming." Bibir bawah Kyuhyun sedikit maju. Menunjukan sisi imut, paling tidak 'imut' menurutnya.

_Ohh… kau mencoba bersikap kekanakan Cho? Hentikan saja, kau sangat tidak cocok. Aku tidak bohong_

Kelopak mata Sungmin naik-turun dengan cepat. Satu kedipan. Dua kedipan. Tiga kedipan. Empat kedipan. Lima kedi—

"Hmp! Hihihi~" gigi kelici Sungmin begitu saja terlihat saat mulutnya terkikik geli. Ini, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Kyuhyun versi _Childish_. Setengah tahun menjadi _namjachingu_-nya, Sungmin tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun yang merajuk begini.

"Jangan tertawa, Ming!" mata Kyuhyun menatap marah, tentu saja hanya main-main.

"Kyunnie~ jangan marah, _ne_? Kyunnie tampan~ Kyunnie tampan jangan marah sama Ming, _ne_~?" Sungmin membuat suaranya semanja mungkin. Tentu saja terlihat lebih baik ketimbang _aegyo_ gagal Kyuhyun. _Belajarlah pada ahlinya, Cho Kyuhyun!_

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Berhenti melakukan itu, kau mengerti?"

"Eh?"

"Berhentilah menjauh dariku. Jangan sedikit pun menjauh dariku, aku tidak bisa kalau sedikit saja tanpa kehadiranmu."

Sungmin terdiam, dan perlahan kepalanya agak menunduk. "Tapi Kyunnie kan tidak suka…"

"Aku menyukainya."

"Hng? M-_mwo_?" Sungmin langsung menaikan kepalanya. Matanya dengan cepat menatap lurus pada _obsidian_ tajam sekaligus lembut milik Kyuhyun-nya.

"Aku menyukainya. Menyukaimu, menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada didirimu, semuanya termasuk… sifat posesif-mu." Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya bermaksud memeluk kembali tubuh yang lebih kecil dibawahnya. Memeluk erat, menunjukan sisinya yang baru saja ia sadari.

Sungmin lagi-lagi terdiam. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Padahal baru beberapa minggu yang lalu _namja_ didekapannya ini menyuarakan keberatannya mengenai sifat buruk Sungmin, lalu sekarang? Rasanya aneh sekali. Pikiran Sungmin melalang buana tak tentu arah, meski begitu tangannya tetap terulur dan membalas pelukan hangat nan menyenangkan yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun. Tanpa perintah, Sungmin berpikir dalam hati.. _sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan pelukan seperti ini? Ah, bukan, pelukan yang ini sedikit berbeda dari pelukan-pelukan biasanya. Aku baru pertama kali menerima pelukan seperti ini dari Kyunnie…_

Menyadari keterdiaman Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menurunkan pandangan dan menatap mata bulat yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku?"

Sungmin menggeleng jujur. Ia memang tidak mengerti…mau bagaimana lagi.

"Baik, biar kujelaskan secara singkat dan mudah dipahami." Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada tubuh Sungmin, ia pun menaikan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menyiku dikedua sisi kepala Sungmin. Jarak mereka bertambah sekitar lima-belas senti.

Cup.

Setelah kecupan ringan pada kening Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Menurutmu, apa alasanku yang menyebutmu terlalu posesif?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat Sungmin mengerjapkan mata dengan agak cepat. Mulutnya mengatup, sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Ka-karena aku terlalu menempelimu? Terlalu, mungkin karena aku terlalu bergantung padamu dan tidak mau lepas darimu. Begitu bergantungnya sampai aku, eng sampai aku tidak ingin Kyunnie tidak didekatku?" kedua tangan Sungmin yang tertungkup didepan dadanya mulai bergerak gelisah. "Be-benar, benar tidak?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. "Lalu?"

"Lalu… eng, mungkin, mungkin karena aku yang sangat menempeli Kyunnie kemana-mana sampai Kyunnie, eng Kyunnie jarang bermain dengan teman-teman yang lain."

"Lalu?"

"Ehh? Ah, lalu, eng lalu, lalu mungkin karena aku sudah berbohong hanya karena aku ingin Kyunnie temani?" mata bulat itu perlahan berubah sayu. Ia mengingat dengan jelas kesalahan terbesarnya saat itu, kesalahan yang membawanya pada keputusan untuk sedikit menghindari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyesali perbuatannya, sekaligus mensyukurinya.. karena berkat itu ia jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya… meskipun menyakitkan.

Cup.

Kecupan kini mendarat diujung hidung mancung nan indah milik Sungmin.

"Itu benar, karena sifatmu itu kau jadi berbohong padaku, padahal kau tahu persis aku adalah orang yang tidak suka dibohongi." Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk pelan, memperhatikan wajah didepannya yang berubah sendu.

Cup.

"Tapi aku juga bersalah disini." Kyuhyun mengecup singkat kedua pipi gembil didepannya. "Aku bersalah karena tidak paham mengenai diriku sendiri, _chagi_."

"Eh? Apa maksud Kyunnie?" kepala dengan rambut coklat itu sedikit miring, memperlihatkan gerakan bertanya dengan _natural-aegyo_ khas Lee Sungmin.

"Justru akulah yang seperti itu. Bukan kau, tapi akulah yang lebih posesif dibanding dirimu."

**Deg.**

"Aku tidak mampu menahan rasa rinduku saat tidak bersamamu, baru kusadari ternyata melakukan itu sangat sulit buatku."

**Deg deg.**

"Dan saat kau berdiri didekat orang lain selain diriku, aku hanya bisa mengendalikan segalanya dari luar, sedangkan dari dalam…aku tidak mampu menahan perasaanku. Aku cemburu pada mereka, Ming."

**Deg.**

"Aku sudah memikirkan perasaanku baik-baik, dan aku mendapatkan kesimpulan ini. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya sudah lama sekali terbesit perasaan seperti ini dihatiku.. tapi aku begitu bodoh, setelah menyadarinya aku malah mengacuhkannya. Mengacuhkannya, membuangnya, menganggap perasaan itu hanya angin lalu dan terus membuatku menumpuk salah paham terhadapmu. Padahal nyatanya, perasaan ini begitu kental dilubuk hatiku, melekat kuat sampai aku tidak mampu bernapas…hasrat terpendamku."

**Deg deg.**

"Yaitu memonopolimu."

**Deg!**

"Menjadikan kau satu-satunya untukku, dan menjadikanku satu-satunya untukmu."

Cup cup.

Sungmin tidak bergeming, tidak, bahkan setelah dua kali kecupan terasa dibibirnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang, tapi pikirannya masih menyerap seluruh kata-perkata yang barusan telah ia dengar. Perkataan yang juga baru pertama kali ia dengar dari _namjachingu_-nya sendiri. Ia jadi merasa sanksi.. apakah ia ini benar-benar _namjachingu_ Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa selalu banyak hal baru yang pertama kali ia ketahui tentang Kyuhyun? Habis mau bagaimana lagi, seluruh untaian kata barusan tidak pernah sekalipun terucap dari sepasang bibir tebal _namja_ didepannya. Seluruh kata yang Kyuhyun katakan barusan begitu sarat dengan…hasrat menginginkan.

Menginginkan siapa?!

_Tentu saja kau, Lee Sungmin!_

**DEG!**

Blush.

Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara. Wajah Sungmin sudah sangat merah, namun tak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari bibir yang sedang mengatup-ngatup berbentuk M itu. _Sepertinya ia sudah mencerna dengan baik setiap kata-kataku._ Begitulah menurut pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu berarti…," bibir itu akhirnya bersuara rendah, sangat rendah hingga seperti berbisik. "Berarti tidak apa-apa kalau aku terus berada disisi Kyunnie? Tidak apa-apa kalau aku menempelimu kemana-mana terus? Apakah itu berarti tidak apa-apa kalau aku…"

Kyuhyun menunggu kalimat Sungmin dengan sabar.

"…memiliki sifat terlalu posesif?"

"Asalkan sifat itu kau tunjukan hanya untukku dan tidak yang lain."

"Lalu apakah,.." Sungmin mulai memberikan tatapan yang berbinar terang. "…apakah perasaanku benar kalau Kyunnie, kalau Kyunnie itu menginginkanku?"

Senyum itu naik setengah. _And of course, his smile means that the plan is ready to be served!_

"Seutuhnya. Aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya."

Sungmin terpaku.

"Apa mak—emmmmph!" kedua bola mata Sungmin terbuka utuh. Terbuka lebar saat bibirnya menemukan bibir lain diatasnya, bibir Kyuhyun.

Tanpa hitungan apapun, Kyuhyun langsung menyesap kuat bibir manis yang tersaji didepan matanya. Bibir _pinkish_ yang ranum, bibir yang terasa manis dan begitu menyenangkan itu ia kecap habis-habisan. _Oh, jangan sampai bibir anak orang meyusut karena ulahmu Cho!_

"Nnnnggh hmmmp… hnnng…"

Tak menunggu waktu yang lama, Sungmin pun akhirnya ikut terpejam. Kedua tangannya terulur dan meraih leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Kalau ia pikir-pikir, ini adalah yang kedua kalinya Kyuhyun menciumnya seperti ini. Begitu lihai, dan membuat Sungmin mabuk sendiri merasakannya kecupan brutal Kyuhyun.

"Ngh! Cpk..cpk… nnnngh! Cpk!"

Kedua tubuh mereka yang sejak awal hanya berjarak seidikit, kini semakin menempel dengan erat. Kecapan bibir mereka kini mulai terdengar saat kedua kepala itu terus bergerak kekanan-kekiri berlawanan arah. Mencari posisi yang dirasanya pas. Sungmin sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ciuman yang seperti ini, ciuman menuntut ala Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat menikmati ciuman menuntut ini, ah, sejak awal ia memang sudah sangat menyukai saat-saat bibir Kyuhyun mengklaim penuh atas bibirnya. Bagi Sungmin ciuman Kyuhyun selalu terasa baru.

Kembali, tanpa aba-aba siapapun lidah Kyuhyun dengan cepat keluar dari mulutnya dan menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir Sungmin. Tentu saja untuk meminta akses untuk masuk pada gua hangat Sungmin.

"Ammhh… mmmmpph! Nggghh..cpk! cpk!"

Kedua bibir Sungmin pun terbuka dan mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya, ia mengecap lidah Kyuhyun yang bergerak-gerak disekitar dinding mulutnya. Terasa geli.

"Ahh~ Kyuuuhh ngghh…-nniehhh…" Sungmin kehilangan napasnya. Oksigennya seperti diujung tanduk, tangannya pun menepuk pundak serta dada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun? Ia mengerti dengan benar apa maksud tepukan tangan Sungmin.

Ciuman itu pun kini terlepas, namun tidak dengan pergumulan mereka. Kyuhyun memiliki cara lain yang bisa ia gunakan untuk tetap menikmati Sungmin, dan akhirnya mulut Kyuhyun berpindah pada leher putih nan halus milik Sungmin. Lidahnya menjilat leher semanis permen itu.

"Ah! Kyuhhhnn… mmmpph..aahh…"

Setelah menciptakan satu _kissmark_ sempurna pada leher indah itu, Kyuhyun pun menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak. Ia pandangi wajah memerah Sungmin yang sudah merata sempurna. Keringat tampak mengaliri pelipis Sungmin, tak ketinggalan dengan napas putus-putus yang Sungmin hembuskan. Napas tersebut terus menubruk permukaan kulit wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin-nya sekarang…terlihat sungguh menggoda.

Menurut Sungmin, Kyuhyun itu _namja_ yang lembut.. _namja_ yang akan berhati-hati saat ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Mencium dengan perlahan, melumat dengan pelan, dan melepaskannya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun yang biasanya bersikap sedikit dingin, akan berubah sangat manis saat sedang memanjakan Sungmin. Tapi saat itu, Kyuhyun masihlah _namja _yang membuang pemikiran akan perasaan yang sesungguhnya terhadap Sungmin. _Namja_ yang masih tidak tahu bahwa ada hasrat terpendam lain didalam dirinya, hasrat yang baru akan terasa saat sang kekasih tidak berada disisinya. Mungkin waktu berminggu-minggu dengan kekasih yang jarang didekatnya sudah cukup, sudah cukup untuk tidak lagi menyangkalnya.

_Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin._

_Simple_, namun sarat akan sifat posesif.

"Ming."

"Hah hah hah… nehh?"

"Boleh aku menjadikanmu seutuhnya?"

Pertanyaan ambigu itu pun terlontar.

"…"

Dan dengan satu anggukan malu-malu, segalanya benar-benar tertuntaskan. Segalanya yang Kyuhyun paksa untuk ia tutup-tutupi sendiri. Siapa yang sangka.. ternyata dalam hubungan mereka, nyatanya tidak hanya satu pihak saja yang bersifat **'tidak ingin berbagi'**… malah, sesugguhnya ada satu pihak yang begitu tebal sifat posesif-nya terhadap pasangan. Ah, dan baru hari ini orang itu menyadarinya!

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

"K-kyunnie, _jjamkkaman_! Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Aku belum bertanya hal yang paling tidak kumengerti, kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat biasa menaruh kunci apartement keluargaku? Lalu, kenapa kamar apartement keluargaku sepi? Mana _appa_ dan _eomma_? Mana Sungjin? Kenapa mereka tidak ada? Kenapa mereka tidak pulang ke apartement?"

"Woah, woah, woahh.. jangan memberondong begitu Ming. Yang pertama, tadi _ahjumma_ mengiriku pesan saat jam pelajaran terakhir. Lalu yang kedua, beliau bilang seluruh keluarga minus dirimu akan menginap dirumah _harabeoji_. Dan yang ketiga, _ahjumma_ sudah memberitahu-ku letak kuncinya, beliau juga sudah mengizinkanku untuk menemanimu di apartement."

"Ahh~ kenapa _eomma_ tidak mengabariku~?"

"Tch, dia sudah menelepon ponselmu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengaktifkannya saat itu."

"Oh iya, tadi saat istirahat kedua _baterai_ ponselku habis makanya mati."

"Ah, aku lupa satu hal lagi."

"Apa?"

Bibir itu kini mengarah pada telinga kanan _namja_ didepannya.

"_Ahjumma_ bilang, kalau mau aku juga boleh menginap disini Ming. Bagaimana?"

"—!"

"Kau tahu berapa lama mereka disana?"

Kedua mata itu menatap kaku, lalu menggeleng perlahan.

"Dua hari. Mereka menginap selama dua hari. Dan itu artinya… dua hari aku bisa melakukan _itu_ denganmu seharian penuh, Ming _chagi_~"

"Ya! Kyunnie~ _andawe_~! Kita masih harus sekolah!"

"Bolos sekali-dua kali kurasa bukan hal yang buruk~"

"Itu hanya berlaku untukmu, aku tidak—"

"Tak ada penolakan. Bersiaplah sayang~"

"Aaahhhss! Kyuhhh…hhhss-nniehhh.. ah! Ah! Ah! Kyunnieehhhhh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

.

.

**A/N ::**

Kok makin hari makin gagal aja ya aku bikin fanfic KyuMin -_- #emanggakbakatkayaknya

Yasudahlah.. apapun tanggapannya, aku akan terus menulis tentang KyuMin! SEMANGAT! SEMANGAT! SEMANGAT! \(^O^)9

Yang penting, **KyuMin is Destiny**~! xD XD

.

_Promo_

Yang punya tumblr, ayo kita saling mem-follow~

**For ELF and JoYer/OTP =** .com

Tararengkyuuuuu~~~~

.

Jja, want u to write a **R-E-V-I-E-W** in this (weird) fanfic? ^O^/


End file.
